Hello
by Starlight-killer
Summary: She was leaving to go to collage, she would be gone from him, he didnt get to say good bye. Two-parter
1. Good Bye

His breathing was labored.

His brown eyes scanned the station, panic evident in his eyes.

This was the moment of truth after all.

If he couldn't stop this, he felt like he wouldn't be able to do anything again.

Sweat dripped from his forehead.

Then he saw her, boarding her train, that would take her from his life forever.

He had been the one to drive her out of it anyway, hadn't he?

_~Flashback_ ~

"_Narumi-san!" The girl in braids called out to him. He looked at Hizumi and sighed. "Ill be right back."_

_The boy just nodded his head and waited._

_Ayumu waited for the girl to catch up. He gave her a cold glare. "Im busy. I don't have time for you right now."_

_She gave him that stupid smile. "Well do you think maybe later we could go eat?" Her eyes always held that sparkle. No matter how cruel he was to her, how much he shunned and turned her away._

"_No." With that he turned and walked back to Hizumi, missing the girls eyes drop to the ground, a sad look etched on her face._

_~ End flashback~_

He should have realized when she started hanging out with other girls, making other friends, that he was loosing her. When she tried to tell him she was leaving for collage soon, he just told her to go away. She just wanted to say good bye. He couldn't even give her that closure.

He ran as fast as he could, but the doors were closing and he wasn't even half way across the station.

Her honey eyes stared him down from the other side of the door, tears streaked down her face, yet she still managed to smile.

"Hiyono!" He cried out. Her eyes were sad, but she knew she couldn't stay, she had to move on with out him.

He didn't want her to go. If he could take back everything he had done to shun her, exclude her, not leave her behind, he would take it all back in heartbeat.

But it was too late now.

Her trained pulled from the station, pulling her from his life, and taking his now broken heart with her.

_~Flashback~_

"_Girl." He called. He knew she was the only one who could get the information he needed._

"_Hai Narumi-san?" She gave him a smile. "I need you to get me information."_

"_I cant do that right now Narumi-san, I made plans with Kiya-Chan and Hikaru-Kun, if you text me later though, ill be sure to get it to you though!"_

_~End flashback~_

He should have realized then she was pushing herself away from him. So it would be easier to forget him when the time came for her to leave.

He sat on the bench. He knew he could get information another way, but he could never get another heart.


	2. Hello

She smiled at the inspector. She had applied for another police department.

She was going to become an inspector. She was, after all, the top notch information retriever in the area. The woman behind the desk smiled at her warmly. "We will get back to you when we can."

Hiyono smiled and stood up, walking out the door.

The woman turned to the phone and dialed a number. "Yes, yes, it's her, for sure. I have all her information right here, you can come pick it up when I get off work."

Hiyono walked out to her car, smiling along the way. She had graduated from collage two years ago and was now looking for a job in the police department. She had been working in one in a city not too far from where she was now, but she had moved a few weeks prior and needed a new job.

She sighed as she plopped down on her couch. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was in cloth blue shorts and a tied gray oversized shit.

She scanned the newspaper, looking at the job adds. She needed something soon, she only had enough money saved up from one more month's rent.

She rubbed her eyes and say back, clicking on the television.

She watched the news for a while, but when a story came on about a little girl drowning in a lake, she had to switch it to something a little less depressing. Once it was on a channel she liked, she got up to make herself dinner.

She was never a good cook. She knew this, but she didn't have anyone to cook for her so she had to do it herself.

She made herself a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup and put it on the coffee table to cool.

She glanced at the clock as her doorbell rang, wondering who would be coming to her apartment at this time of night. She shrugged and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Can I help you?" She asked the brown haired man.

"Hiyono?" He asked.

"Yes?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"You don't recognize me…"

She huffed. "Look, I've had a long day I just want to eat my dinner and go to bed. What do you need?"

"It's me, Ayumu." He said. She stared at him, and then gasped. "Oh…my god…" She whispered. "What do you want?" She could feel tears, old emotions, the pain, sadness, all coming back in a rush.

"What do you think?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "I've been looking for you for years! Do you know how hard you are to find?"

"Well I did my best to try not to be found, just in case you did look. I switched universities every semester." She said, holding her emotions back.

He stared at her. "Do you know how much it hurt… to watch you leave like that? Not even be able to say good bye?"

"I tried to say good bye but you didn't want too! You were so concered about Hizumi-san! It was never about me anymore. Not even a simple Hi Hiyono how have you been? I couldn't get that! Not from you!" Tears built up, and began to fall down her face.

Ayumu frowned. He knew it was his fault she was crying. "How did you find me?" She snapped.

"You're interviewer today, she is a friend of Madoka's… She knew we were looking for you. All of us have been. Madoka, Rio, Eyes, everyone. Including me. You have no idea how happy I was when I got that call this afternoon." He reached for her hands. "Hiyono…please let me back into you're life."

She pulled from his grasp and took a step back, shaking her head. "Please leave. I left so I wouldn't have to remember you. I don't want to remember you…"

He clenched his fists. "Hiyono please! I love you! I cried that day you left, and I have cried every night since then! I cried because I knew it was my fault you left because I neglected you for HIzumi and I regret every god damn minute! If I could take it all back, and never remember his name, if it meant you would want to be with me, I would! You have no idea what you mean to me!"

Tears fell down her face faster.

He walked into her apartment, over to her, and wrapped his arms around her smaller figure, which was shaking now.

"I love you…and I will never let you go again Hiyono."


End file.
